Change is Good
by Moon Agent
Summary: Max and the flock are all friends at school, is there anything new? Probably so. What is going on? Read please, first fanfic, no wings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm so excited to start my first story! I'll get right to it. No offense if I sound racist, I try not to and I am definitely not against any race or religion.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my characters (If I make any to stand in), and the plot line (sort of).

Inro to Change is good.

Hey. What's up? I'm Maximum Ride. Call me Max. Maybe you've heard of me? No, oh well that's fine. And if you have that's awesome.

I am 17.I have blonde sun streaked hair with some natural brown highlights. My eyes are supposedly beautifully brown like melted chocolate. Or so Ella says. I get very white in winter, but it is the beginning of summer so I am getting tanner. Oh, and I'm really tall.

Ella is my half-sister. She too is 17.I don't feel like explaining it but basically right after my mom had me she had Ella. She has long dark hair, and brown eyes. She also has a Hispanic complexion, and is truly beautiful.

My Mom is Doctor Valencia Martinez. She looks like an older version of Ella and she is 47.

I take after my Dad who was my mom's first husband. It didn't work to well so they separated, not technically divorced and so I have to go see every now and then.

My parents get along well and are friends with his new wife Martina. Jeb, my dad, has a son who is my half brother. He is 15, his name is Ari, he has brown hair and brown eyes and he was pretty adorable as a little kid.

Ella and I got along pretty well. Except she has a different fashion sense then I do. I like a more skater look, while Ella likes a preppy look.

She likes to wear dresses and skirts, and cute light little tops. But she is definitely not a tight shirt, low skirt girl. She likes to do hair and make-up and wear heels.

I, on the other hand, prefer skinny jeans, graphic/band tee shirts, tennis shoes, and a little make-up. For make-up I use mascara and white sparkle eye-shadow. Why I don't know. For party's I like to do those cat eyes things with eye-liner. Most of the time my hair is done in simple fashions.

Out of my group of friend's there are Iggy and Gazzy the twins, there sister Angel who is about nine months younger like Ella and myself. Then there is Fang and Nudge.

Iggy and Gazzy had blonde hair and blue eyes. Iggy's hair had a strawberry tint to it.

Angel has blonde hair, blue eyes, is sort of tall, and is very sweet to us.

Fang has olive skin and black hair that hangs sexily in his eyes. He has the deepest eyes I have ever seen and they are obsidian. He's really tall and muscular. Very hot I must say. I've had a crush on him since I started liking boys in the fourth grade. He has an amazing smile when he actually smiles for us.

Nudge has mocha skin, long brown hair that curls into beautiful ringlets, and brown eyes. She is a fashionista chatterbox. Right after Fang's mom had Fang she had an affair with a colored man.

We are all strong, sarcastic, tall, seventeen year old, water-loving, freaks. And I am the leader of them. We all loved the outdoors, us girls like to roller-skate and the boys like to skateboard. We often went on camping trips and such. My mom has a boat on the Potomac; it's pretty big so we like to go up there. I don't have my captains license, but I will when I'm old enough.

Oh, I forgot to mention that we live in Spotsylvania, Virginia. We go to Riverbend Highschool.

Just the intro. Next chapter tomorrow. Tell me if you like the character changes and/ or questions/complaints.

Thanks,

Ace :)


	2. Beginnig of the start

Okay next chapter, who's ready? Thanks for the favoriting! Please review? And you'll have to wait and see for the pairings. You can find them in the next few chapters, the obvious one is in this chapter. (n.o.= no offense.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Change is Good.

Chapter 3: Beginning of the start

It was Friday, with the end of school about a month away. We were all at my house in the basement. Our house is lower middle class but still pretty big. We had 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and our basement is kickin'. Our basement is beige and has white and dark brown splotches. There's a fridge and couches, walls and a floor! So we had layered comforters on the ground as usual and were all laying on them but Ella and Nudge were sitting on the couch.

Ella and Nudge were talking about Justin Bieber. Eww(n.o.). Iggy and Gazzy were talking about bombs and blowing up my alarm clock. Wait-what?

"Boys no blowing stuff up! Especially my stuff." I said, just to be clear.

Angel was listening to Nudge and Ella, while reading a magazine. Fang was staring at his phone looking annoyed. I could only tell cause I know him so well.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I asked him, though I doubt the others were paying attention.

He showed me the phone.

"_Meet me my I hous 4 sum fun." From Lissa._

Ughh. I suddenly got a plan.

"Fang come on." I took him outside. We walked to where there were no windows. When I grabbed his hand my stomach started to feel all bubbly like I don't know champagne or soda of some sort without all the violent fizzing.

"Gimme the phone"I said.

I started texting _"Fang's a little busy, right now. If you catch my drift.~Max."_

Fang read it and looked confused.

"We're getting rid of your stalker." I rolled my eyes.

"Mmkay." He said. He didn't look convinced.

He got a text back. _"I dont bleiv this. I want proof."_

Crap. Well then. She's gonna be shocked. So I grabbed Fang and put our mouths like a fraction of an inch apart, like we were kissing, his arms around my waist and my arm around his neck with my head bent, took a picture and sent it.

That wasn't hard. I really wanted to kiss him. He's so hot.

Fang looked dumbstruck.

"How is that gonna work?" He asked.

"She's gonna see that you're not interested, as soon as you tell her it too."

Wait till you see her reply to that.

"_UHH!"_ I can her her shrieking now. Haha this is too good.

Fang and I walked back inside. Fang went over and helped Angel pick a movie. Iggy and Gazzy's heads were bent together, they were whispering. I crept up behind them in time to hear…

"I really like-" Before they were cut off by Angel yelling…

"WE ARE WATCHING THE LOVE GURU!" That movie was so funny, but I wanted to hear who Iggy liked!

So we settled down to watch the Love Guru. ( You should watch it, it's hilarious!) Though it's so funny how could you settle down? I like the part where the guy shows up with his group of 'body gaurds' and he says " they protect me" and Guru Pitka says " they didn't protect you from that outfit now did they?" burn!

So after the movie we decided to play truth or dare? Lord, Kill me now.

Fang P.o.v

Ugh great Lissa was texting me again, I could hear her high pitched voice that was too nasily. Gross. I stared at my phone annoyed.

"Fang what's wrong?" Max asked.

I showed her the phone, while she analyzes it, I take the time to admire her gorgeous features. Her long hair with the brown highlights, her beautiful deep brown eyes. I'm losing manly points for this. Oh well. The things I do for love. Wait do I love her?

"Fang come on." Max said pulling me through the door. My tummy tingled. WTF! Tummy tingled? Oh god.

"Gimme the phone." She says holding out her smooth hand. It is rather small. Naturally I give her the phone and she starts texting. I read it and looked confused.

"We're getting rid of your stalker." Max says rolling her eyes.

"Mmkay." Although I'm still unconvinced about this plan. Apparently she could hear the uncertainty. Max read the message and grabbed me our faces were so close together, my arms were around her waist. One of her hands was around my neck the other taking a picture. Her head was tilted to the side. We were so close to kissing right now. You have no idea how badly.

"How is that gonna work?" I asked Max.

"She's gonna see you're not interested, as soon as you tell her on Monday." I'm not good at upsetting girls, but it has to be done.

Lissa replied _"UHH!" _Oh God I could hear her now. If I die before I wake I pray the lord my soul to take.

Max and I walked back in and I went to help Angel pick out a movie. She was deciding between The Love Guru and Shrek. If you rewatch it is pretty funny I guess. If you get the humor. Max was crawling behind Iggy and Gazzy. Probably eavesdropping.

"WE ARE WATHCING THE LOVE GURU!" Angel shouted. It is so funny. Even I laugh at it. We all watched it at the end Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and I talked about it. Max was relaxing and Nudge and Ella were chatting.

Nudge and Ella had decided we were gonna play truth or dare? Oh boy.

My next chapter will be truth or dare, who's point of view should I add in, not Fang's since he got to be in this chapter though. Next chapter up Friday. I need a beta and an idea person. Or one person to do both. Review if interested!

Questions, comments, concerns?

B.t.w there's some song lyrics in Fangs p.o.v. tell me if you know the song. :D Thanks!

Ace:)


	3. truth or dare

Who's ready for truth or dare? Haha, I am. Please excuse my late update; I was practicing for swim team finals. We came in second although we were the defending champions, and I was first in my event! Wahoo. This is happier because of my experience.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

Change is good 3

Today we were playing truth or dare. Yay! Caution: Sarcasm in use.

"Since it was Ella's idea she gets to go first. I mean what a great idea was it? I can't wai-" Nudge started before Ella hushed her.

"Do you want to play or not?"Ella asked.

"Or not." I mumbled.

"Okay! Gazzy truth or dare?"El asked.

"Uhh… Dare!"Gazzy responded.

"Okay, I dare you to not fart for three hours in this room and answer this question."

"Okay."

"Who do you like?"

"Ahh man, I answered dare not truth but… Nudge." His face turned red.

"Oh Gazzy that's so sweet, I like you too." They are so going to date. I mean really? At his point it's inevitable.

"Oh, uh, cool," Gazzy rushed this next part Iggy truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."Iggy said.

"I dare you to make a cake for us and… sing Just Dance, since I know you love that song."

"Mmm Iggy's cake. Good one." Angel said

"Okay." Iggy got up to make the cake.

"No sing first then make the cake after everyone has had a turn."

Iggy sang, it was funny. Atleast he didn't start dancing.

"Fang. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Max, since I know you love her and write poetry about her, for 1 minute on the lips, of course."

So Fang leaned in and kissed me, I closed my eyes and kissed him back, he turned his head to deepen the kiss. Ohh I was so enjoying this. You know what they say all good things must come to an end.

"Okay long enough."Ellas said.

"So Fang how 'bout that poetry?" I teased.

If I hadn't have known Fang so long I wouldn't of noticed his slightest tint of pink on his face.

"Nudge truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Does Max like me?"Oh shitake mushrooms.

"Oh totally. Are you seriously that blind? She has ever since the like, 4th grade. That's when most girls get there fist crush. I mean I've always liked Gazzy although there were those times when I liked Mike," Loser. "Jeff, Dylan, Sam…" All losers, wait what?

"Sam! I thought I told you not to like that loser." He and I went on one date. I can't even look at him now. "And Dylan. I thought I told you never to EVEN THINK about that creeper." He stalked me, sort of like Lissa and Fang. Fang helped me get rid of him. I kind of guess I helped him get rid of Lissa. Hah! I returned the favor. I can be nice.

"Oh well, that was before all that Max." Lie. I could see it in her face.

"Later." I told her.

"Fine then. Be that way."Nudge responded.

"Okay…" Ella said.

"Who's next?" Gazzy asked.

"Max. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to… run around your house in your bra and underwear.

"Okay." Really, Nudge? Really?

So we all went outside and I stripped down and started running. It didn't take very long but when I got back there were three boys with their jaws on the ground and three giggling girls.

"That was great Max. I think they really enjoyed it."

"Yeah. Good thing you wore a bra today Max." Ella joked. We all burst out laughing.

"I think Gazzy, Iggy and Fang would like that." Angel chimed in. I swear, if I was sitting in a chair I would've fallen out of it.

By now I was dressed again. So we went back inside the house.

"Angel truth or dare?"

"Truth" Hmm think of something good…

"Who was your celebrity obsession as a kid?"

"Jesse McCartney…" Oh-hoh. I so knew it.

"Angel no…"Gazzy said, looking horrified.

"She's gone to the dark side." Iggy joked.

"Ella truth or dare?" Angel asked, sweetly. She's got something planned.

"Truth." She answered.

"Tell Iggy, what song you sang about him, that one time."

Her face looked horror-stricken. She was pale, her mouth slightly hanging open.

Iggy P.O.V (Thanks to the reviewer who suggested this. Moe 10, I think)

Truth or dare has got to be the best party game, EVER!

"Since it was Ella's idea she gets to go first. I mean what a great idea was it? I can't wai-" Nudge started before Ella hushed her.

"Do you want to play or not?"Ella asked.

"Or not." Max mumbled. Well of course, Max hates this game.

"Okay! Gazzy truth or dare?"Ella asked Gazzy. Why gazzy? Why not me?

"Uhh… Dare!"Gazzy responded.

"Okay, I dare you to not fart for three hours in this room and answer this question."

"Okay." Gazzy looked kind of deflated.

"Who do you like?" Don't say Ella…

"Ahh man, I answered dare not truth but… Nudge." His face turned red.

"Oh Gazzy that's so sweet, I like you too." Oh thank god. I thought he was going to say Ella. I almost told him earlier, but Angel cut me off.

"Oh, uh, cool," Gazzy rushed this next part, "Iggy truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."I answered. My partner-in-crime should of known that.

"I dare you to make a cake for us and… sing Just Dance, since I know you love that song."

"Mmm Iggy's cake. Good one." Angel said

"Okay."I said, getting up to make the cake.

"No sing first then make the cake after everyone has had a turn."

So I sand tik tok, by Ke$ha. She's my second favorite, first is Lady Gaga. I didn't want to dance. I was too tired.

"Fang. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." My, my he answered with words!

"I dare you to kiss Max, since I know you love her and write poetry about her, for 1 minute on the lips, of course." I told him, everybody else heard of course.

So Fang leaned in and kissed Max, she closed her eyes and he tilted his head. They seemed to quite enjoy that minute.

"Okay long enough."Ella said. She's so pretty and she's kind of hot when she's ordering people around.

"So Fang how 'bout that poetry?" Max chided.

On the inside Fang was so embarrassed. I've known him too long to know if he was or not.

"Nudge truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Does Max like me?"fang asked. Why? Why? Here comes the rant.

"Oh totally. Are you seriously that blind? She has ever since the like, 4th grade. That's when most girls get there fist crush. I mean I've always liked Gazzy although there were those times when I liked Mike," Loser. "Jeff, Dylan, Sam…" All losers. I could tell when fang remembered Max went out with them, he was pained. I knew it killed him when she did that. But I also know it killed her when he went out with Brigid, Lissa (she hasn't figured out he broke up with her…), Melody… and a lot of other girls.(A.N/ Explained next chapter…)

"Sam! I thought I told you not to like that loser." They dated once he wasn't her type. To say the least. "And Dylan. I thought I told you never to EVEN THINK about that creeper." He stalked her, sort of like Lissa and Fang.

"Oh well, that was before all that Max." Oh b.s. We could all see it.

"Later." Max told her. She was in for it now.

"Fine then. Be that way."Nudge responded.

"Okay…" Ella said.

"Who's next?" Gazzy asked.

"Max. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to… run around your house in your bra and underwear." Oh poor Fang.

"Okay."

So we all went outside. Max stripped down and started running. Dang. She was hot. My jaw dropped. I would have been embarrassed if Gazzy and Fang's weren't on the ground too. Okay, I was still embarrassed.

"That was great Max. I think they really enjoyed it."

"Yeah. Good thing you wore a bra today Max." Ella joked. The girls laughed.

"I think Gazzy, Iggy and Fang would've liked that." Angel chimed in. Max was dressing again.

By the time she was dressed again, they had stopped laughing.

"Angel truth or dare?"

"Truth." Max sucks at truth questions.

"Who was your celebrity obsession as a kid?"

"Jesse McCartney."

"Angel no…"Gazzy said, looking horrified.

"She's gone to the dark side." I joked, I felt kind of cold. I'm guessing I was pale.

"Ella truth or dare?" Angel asked, sweetly. Oh no this ought to be good.

"Truth." She answered.

"Tell Iggy, what song you sang about him, that one time."

Her face looked horror-stricken. She was pale, her mouth slightly hanging open. Waut! She sang about me? Me? Oh yes. Wait, what if it was bad?

What song was it? This time the new chapter will be earlier. It took me way to long and I apologize. Now, sadly I'm going on vacation, and I only have desktops. I will pen and pencil write but I will post when I get back.

Ace:)


	4. Chapter 4

Change is Good what like 4?

Okay I apologize for the wait. It wasn't that long was it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Ella's face was so funny. She was bright read and looked very panicky. She really didn't want to sing that song, I don't blame her. It's pretty embarrassing. I'm not telling what it is.

Ella's face broke into a sly grin.

"You know Max, you never specified which song. So you can't take it back or change it." Dang it, she had me there.

"And on that note, get it? No? Never mind then. I'll just be singing now."And with that she began to sing. Ella's voice is truly beautiful; it's very melodic and a good volume. It's smooth too.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the rhythm it's typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_Blahblahblah (Taylor Swift's You belong with me.)_

"I think I did pretty good."

Iggy had disappeared sometime during the song. I wonder why? Where'd he go? Oh well whatever.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." I looked over at Fang. I so want him. What? Oh well, it's true. He smirked at something Nudge and Angel were talking about. Ella was getting some water. I leaned back and closed my eyes listening to nothing in particular. I'm just strengthening my superspy hearing. What? Don't you?

Ella P.O.V.

When Iggy had gotten up during my song I had brushed it off and kept going. When I was done I rubbed it in Max's face. All that had made me thirsty so I went upstairs to get a glass of water. I walked in on Iggy shouting into his phone,

"I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore! Marissa! You're too controlling and I liked someone else and I think they may have feelings for me too. Well I don't care. I can't do it anymore! We barely had anything. Goodbye." He snapped the phone shut. He looked down breathing heavy, I guess he hadn't heard me. Thank God. I hope he was talking about me, I really like Iggy. He's so sweet and funny and totally amazing.

I wonder if Max felt this way about Fang. That burning tingly sensation whenever we touched, the whole feeling when we're together. The heart-ripping thought of that guy being with someone else. Oh Golly gee.

"Iggy?" I spoke tentatively, very quiet. My head was bursting I needed to sort my feelings out.

He spun around.

"Oh Ella, did you hear all of that?"

I nodded my head, indeed I had.

"How long were you there?'

"Long enough." I answered. I had been standing several feet away at the beginning, closing the space between us stealthily, there was now five feet between us. Screw that I thought running up to him. I jumped rapping my legs around his waist, my arms snaking around his neck. I buried my face in the crook of his, strong hot neck.

I breathed in his ear "I've wanted this for forever man." I kissed him, soon enough I my back was to the counter legs still around him, I was sitting on the counter and he was pressed up against the counter. We were kissing hungrily.

I pulled away. "Iggy, we need to go down before the others get suspicious." It had been ten minutes. I grabbed some water and chugged it down, it was refreshing.

Iggy was standing by the basement door looking at me, or near me, rather.

"Um, Iggy can we keep this a secret for a little while?" I liked the idea of a secret boyfriend… and I had kind of always, sort of wanted one. But don't tell Iggy that, he'd go and spoil it. Then totally want to say it was fine and give me some sucky excuse about how we were together. I hate when people do that. Why do you have to go and act like its fine. Because they're in trouble with me.

"Sure. One last kiss." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. Closing the distance between us. My hands clasped together behind his neck. We kissed for maybe a minute.

"Okay let's go." I said breaking apart. Like I said earlier I don't want to arouse suspicion.

Max P.O.V

Ella and Iggy have been gone awhile. How long does it take to get water? And whatever Iggy's doing up there. Oh eww I don't even want to imagine. I knew all this just from lying on the floor, listening. I cracked open my eyes to find… Angel. Holding a nice, full slushy over my face.

Oh my god.

"Don't you dare drop that."

"Why not? Okay, for something in return."

"What do you want?" I'm not going to get a slushy in the face.

" I want…"

Okay, sorry for all these read-ons or cliffhangers. I like when people have to come back to find out…

Please review, anonymous reviews are welcome.

Thanks a million

Ace:)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I want to make chapters a little longer, so they might take longer. They should be at LEAST once a week. So don't fret.

Disclaimer for dummies : I don't own anything. I think.

Max's point of view.

"I want… Let me think for a minute, how about I get to dress you up, give you a makeover and make you go on a date with someone. Before you ask Ella and Nudge will be accompanying me and you will most definitely approve of the guy. " Oh no, I hate all of that but if my mom's carpet gets dirty I'm dead meat. And if not my hair will be all orange and I'll have to shower and miss out on all the fun.

I could deal with the makeover and dress up but I'm not quite sure about the date. I mean- there's not a lot of guys I approve of. There's Fang and Iggy (Though I couldn't date Iggy, he likes Ella. She told me she likes him and he told me he likes her, plus Iggy and I share more of a … brotherly love, except I'm a sister so yeah.) And basically Gazzy. That's it.

Except for the new kid Sam, he's cute and not bad. He's way better than the old Sam. That kids terrible. I hate his guts. You know what He doesn't deserve to be called a he. He's an it. Do you see how much I hate him? It's a burning passion, with the fiery rage of my step grandmothers eating to fuel it. That's pretty gross. She won't shut her mouth and food goes everywhere. I could swear she has no knowledge of a fork and knife.

"Okay."

"Yessssss!" She yelled. Excited much? She was such a psychopath, but I love her so it's all good.

"YIPEE! OHH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS FRICKING GREAT!" Nudge yelled apparently she knew of this plan. Either that or Justin Bieber decided to go out with Selena Gomez which apparently should've happened years ago. She didn't even know who Justin Bieber or Selena Gomez was years ago. Last year maybe.

Well she did go to Canada a few years back… and… Texas to visit her dad…

"Okay, okay. Let me up."

"Okay!" Angel yelled cheerfully, oh wow. Now she's happy.

Wasn't she just threatening to spill the colorful coldness of slushy on me?

Bipolar much?

I got up and Fang sitting in the corner leaning his back on the wall, looked like he was vibrating. What the fudge balls?

Holy ship parts! I'm controlling my language, you like?

"Is something funny Mr. Whatever-your-last-name-is. I mean seriously I don't even remember your last name. Nobody ever uses it."

"OMG! I can totally relate. He never gets in trouble or his last name called. The only reason I know is 'cause we live in the same freaking house. I mean really? So we need to write it down or call him so that we know! I know! We can use it as a greeting "Smithhhhhh!", She demonstrated yelling our new greeting. "Like that. Wouldn't that be awesome? What's Iggy's last name, although he's always int trouble so I don't have a reason to not know. Why?" She yelled dramatically.

"Nudge!" I snapped my fingers in her face.

"Oh wait. Wha-?"

"Nudge, dearest, I love you dearly and all, but go take a lexipro. Or whatever that muscle relaxing drug is. My mom gave it to me once on Christmas when I was twelve 'cause I would NOT calm down. And Fang. Spill. Now."

"Just your exchange." He said gesturing to what had gone on only a little while before. And by a little while I mean about a minute, maybe two?

"Good God Fang. Grow up." I said scoffing at his stupidity. Just wait for this, and then you will no longer be confused. Or rid of your confusion. Whichever you prefer. It's your choice. Repetitive right? That was one of my many points. Or flaws, this is number two.

"HUH?" He asked mega confused.

"I said grow a pair!" I yelled.

"Why?" He yelled back. I'm laughing on the inside. We rehearsed this to make the others jealous of our relationship.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"'cause I said so. You're a retard. I hate you." I said crossing my arm and sticking out my tongue.

"I hate you." He huffed.

Then we both laughed. Everybody stared, Ella and Iggy who had just rejoined us and Angel and Nudge who had been watching our exchange with interest.

"What the hell you two?" Iggy yelled. Someone's not watching his language. Just read that in a sing-sing way.

"We…practiced this… a while ago." I said between laughs. Fang wasn't laughing just slapping his knee in the corner. Vibrating. What a loser! Which made me laugh harder. Now I am rolling around on the floor clutching my sides. I'm so insane.

Finally I stopped laughing my sides and back ghosting out. They were fading away, I couldn't feel them. My throat was soar and I couldn't make any noise. So there I sat clapping like a retarded seal. My face is so fricking goofy looking. I can just imagine it with such detail and accuracy that it was scary.

The others left.

"Bye, Freaks!" They probably went and watched a movie.

"That was awesome." Fang said coming over and high-fiving me.

"I know." I laid down. I'm sore. Oh boy

"We need a new one. It needs to be longer,too."

"Definitely."

We sat in a comfortable silence. It was killing me. I'm insane; the Voice will start talking to me again. Wait what? Just etch-a –sketch that last part.

You know those moments when things are quiet and you're alone(or not with too many people) and then you here someone turn on the TV and the music BLARES and then goes down like a lot and you're scared half to death because of it. Yeah, that's right now.

"AHHHH!" Nudge screamed. I had jumped a foot or two in the air from my position of lying down on the ground. Thought possible? No. Possible? Apparently so. I could hear her in the other room, which is back on topic.

"Iggy!"Ella yelled. Apparently she threw a pillow.

"What the heck! Was the pillow necessary?"

"Yeah! It was!"

"No it wasn't you just wanted to throw something at me didn't you?"

"Yes Iggy that's it, I wanted to throw something at you," Sarcasm puddling on the floor. Dam and they swam and they swam baby ducks no wait its fish… oh wait that's not how the song goes is it? Oh well I could care less. "But it was. Holy shitake mushrooms! What the fudge nuggets is that Gazzy?" Wait. Where was Gazzy… He disappeared after truth or dare and I forgot about him.

**I have to go homework and it's 8:50. My bedtime is 9:30, on weeknights. Lame right? Oh well it's what I get for being in the eighth grade.**

**Bye. Ima park my car and walk the rest of the way I feel like strut, my Ak ain't even tucked. Soory a little rap for you there. Story mention/ character added for whoever guesses that. And it's not a popular song… Even if you don't know, Review and I'll reply (most likely.) or tell me not too. I don't care…that much.**

**Ace:)**


	6. Chapter 6

I realized this sleepover is about five chapters long. I'm wrapping it up and moving on this chapter.

I don't own Maximum Ride

"This, oh oh! Yeah this is just um a little something I found um… On my trip to Peru!"

"Gazzy you never went to Peru." Fang said.

"Okay fine, it's a kitten."

"Ohmygosh! Give me it!" I took the kitten from him. I love cats.

"What did you do to it?" Fang asked the cat looked a little raggedy.

"Oh nothing, it was being attacked by a dog when I walked outside for some fresh air."

"Ohhh!" I yelled running upstairs. I patched up the kittens injuries and I gave it a tiny bath with a washcloth and fed him some milk. I know it's a boy, you know you can check these things. We left Gazzy to watch the movie.

Fang was helping me take care of him. He's so sweet.

"Fang what do you think I should name him?"

"I don't know Max, whatever you think of will be great." Fang said all the while giving me a reassuring look.

"Fang, your words are like thunder. They-That's it! Thunder!"

"I like it."He said with a small smile.

I took the kitten downstairs to where we were all going to sleep.

"Fang will you hold him and keep him warm while I go get ready for bed?"

"Sure." He said holding his hands out for Thunder.

I ran upstairs and put on some gym shorts from my middle school that were black, and a black camisole. I brushed my teeth and pulled out my pony tail. I brushed my hair and put it up into a high pony tail. Then I ran back downstairs and took him from Fang, wait there are only a two sleeping bags left in the room.

"Where are the other sleeping bags?"

"Oh the others are going to watch movies the rest of the night."

"Oh cool. You can go get ready now."

"Be back soon. Don't miss me too much." He smirked sexily before slinking out of the room.

I texted my mom on my At&t Impression 'found a kitten. No home calling him Thunder see you when you get back.'

'K.'

Fang came back down in a black Volcom t-shirt and his boxers. Could he be more sexy? No. Not really.

"Miss me? Cause you're staring a lot."

"Oh uh um d-d-d no." I stuttered although I never stutter.

Fang laid down next to me on his sleeping bag.

"Max are you okay? Your face is all red." He put his hand on my forehead.

"Ma you have a fever. Come on." He said puling me up by the hand and taking me outside. We sat in the cool grass.

He laid back hands clasped behind his head. I laid back too. I laid my head down on Fang's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. The cool night air felt good on my tingly burning face almost similar to where Fangs body was in contact with mine, it was a cool tingle similar to cold fire, but it was warm too. And I felt elated like there was an electric current flowing through my body.

My head was slowly pounding slower.

The stars here are so bright and beautiful.

"Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

I can't ask him if he feels this too. What if he doesn't that'd be weird and… embarrassing.

Oh well you know what they say if you want to swim the laps, dive right in. Oh they don't use that? Whatever, if the shoe fits, wear it. Oh so they say that one now do they?

"Fang do you feel this? Like the cool tingle every time we touch? Do you feel the connection? Does your heart speed up when I walk in the room or smile? Do you have trouble breathing when we talk? When we complement each other do you take it ten times more personal than if someone else had said it? Even the flock?"

Gazzy P.O.V

I was walking outside after truth or dare. Lie. Okay I drove to taco bell and got a crunch wrap, fruit punch and fiesta potatoes. It's what I always get when I got there. I ate quickly.

As I was pulling out of the parking lot I saw a kitten getting attacked by a big fat hairy dog. The kitten was small and grey with white paws. I have a heart so I went and saved him. I chased off the dog and scooped up the little kitten. It's eyes were still blue leading me to think it was less than two weeks old.

I sped home faster than normal, don't ask. I went down in the basement where Max and Fang attacked me for it.

They took him upstairs and fixed it up. I wandered into the other room to watch the movie.

Ella and Iggy were on one couch which is unusual since I know it hurt Ella to watch him be with other girls and Iggy has a girlfriend even if he does subconsciously love her. They both confide in me. Everyone does. Max and Fang talk to about each other this way all the time.

Anyways Angel was talking to Nudge and watching the movie half-mindedly. I waited to a supposed to be, but not so funny part of the movie. Then, I laughed really loud for a long time getting everyone's attention. I started rolling on the ground laughing, slapping my knee and clapping. It was a hilarious attention grabber.

"Well we know Gazzy's here." Ella said sarcastically.

"Tchh yeah that's for sure." Nudge remarked. It's working.

Normally I walk into a room and no one says anything. It's unfair and makes me sad… Just kidding, they notice me but I fade to the back. I have no I idea why, they just do. And it's not on purpose either I guess it's just me.

I guess Iggy's the only one that's constantly aware of me being near.

Finally I stopped and we watched the movie most of us falling asleep before the end.

I needed to get this chapter out, I've been in a metaphorical rut for some time, then I broke out and some 'friends' got me back in. Stupid average lying, dramatic, negligent kids.

Kayy byeeeeeee!

Ace:)


	7. Chapter 7

I forgot to post my short term leave note! So unbelievably sorry! I'll make it up to you! Also, I haven't applied to a college (too young) so I'm guessing what seems reasonable. Sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

The truth of it was scary. I couldn't say anything. My eyes were welling up, those seconds waiting for his reply…they were heartbreaking. Tragedies and I get along when it's not personal.

"Please… say something Fang. Anything, I'm begging you."

"Yes Max. I do, all of those things times a million." He started slowly then talked faster at the end.

"Oh thank God!" I said throwing my arms around him. He hugged me back, this time it felt different not the brotherly love, but real, grown-up, adult love. I felt so vulnerable in his arms, my body feeling small and racing; the icy-cool feeling returning.

I let go and stood up rapidly, I had to throw up, I had no clue why. I guess all those emotions and the nature and and… uh. I'm going to stop myself before I get sick again.

Knock-knock. "Max?" Fang said quietly.

"Don't come in Fang, I'm fine." I flushed the toilet got up, washed my face and hands, swished water in my mouth to get some of the bacteria out about five times and then took a drink to get the acid out of my esophagus. Blech. I learned in science that the acids PH was 3 or something and ate away at your throat when you threw up. Also the stomach has an inner-lining of mucus and that's why our stomach isn't eaten by acid. Lovely fact isn't it? Thanks physical science teacher. She hated me too. I don't know since I'm good in school and was in the gifted program…

I thought I heard him sit down while I put my hair up. I'm glad I didn't get any fluids on my garb.

I opened the door and he was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. You?"

"Mhmm. What happened?"

"I think I made myself sick with emotion."

"Ahh." I sat down next to him on the floor.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to kiss you, but I don't think now's the right time. No offense, of course."

"None taken." I gestured with my hands. I tend to do that a lot when I talk. I've been told it makes me look even more like a psycho. Not naming anyone *cough* Iggy *cough* *cough*.

"Want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

So we got up and walked down the street hand and hand and the best part was no one knew since it was like two A.M. Haha great right?

We got back and went to bed. Of course we were slightly closer than normal as to not arouse suspicion. We had both somehow agreed to keep this a secret somewhere in the middle. This is fast. It was moving too fast but it would stay our little secret for a while to come. Our little secret, I liked the thought. It reassured me as I drifted off.

When I woke up at five, I can never sleep in, I was alone so I walked upstairs and made myself some hot chocolate. I grabbed the mug after I slipped on a sweatshirt and went outside and sat on my front steps. I watched some old ladies walking their dogs and a few guys jogging up and down the street. I sat there in the morning cold and sun, the dew shining on the blades of grass alone. I got bored and I was done with my hot chocolate and I set it down.

I got up and took off my shoes and the jacket. I carried the jacket over by my tree; it's easy to climb in, threw it onto one of the branches and started climbing. Now, my tree was low to the ground and on lower ground than the rest of the house and I couldn't see anything.

As I sat in my beloved tree I could see in the basement window. No one was moving yet and by the height and position of the sun which was just peeking over the horizon it was about seven a.m.

Kids always teased me because I got up early but now I'm at an advantage, it's not hard to get up in the mornings. I hate kids, they're so stupid. Take Lissa for example. 'Nuff said.

People were starting to drive down the street going to work, and I heard everyone of them. I have excellent hearing, but not sight. I have to wear glasses, although I have contacts. They help a lot since I am practically blind.

I turned my head to look at the window and no one was up, I grabbed my jacket and put it over my legs and noticed my iPod was in it. I have a wide variety of music, but most of it is older music. I turned off hold clicked play and put both headphones in my ear. I leaned back against the big tree it wasn't too far, and it felt like a chaise lounge but my legs weren't straight.

Alive by P.O.D came on. Such a good band, even if they are Christian rock. I laid back and let the music wash a blanket of calm over me. Then Too Bad by Nickelback, and This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan. I told you it was diverse. But of course there's more there…

I was getting bored and so I grabbed the jacket, climbed a little closer to the ground and jumped. Ouch, that hurt my bad knee, and my bad ankle on the other leg. Sometimes genetics suck. Yeah my cousin and my grandma have the same knee problem, I've reached that conclusion. It kind of ruins things.

I limped back into the house grabbing the mug along the way. I went and lied down on the couch. About 10 minutes later someone came upstairs. It was Ella.

"Hey El." I said relatively bright.

"Mornin' Max." She half-awake waved rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep well?"

"No, Gazzy kicks in his sleep, Nudge talks, Iggy had his arm around me, Angel stopped breathing, Iggy grinds his teeth, Gazzy's problems don't stop when he's asleep and Nudge snores loudly on occasion."

"Tough night for you, huh?"

"Yeah, it really was. What'd you and Fang do?"

"Well we talked, and took care of this kitten, we named him Thunder, that Gazzy found and I have no idea where he is now."

"Aww, do you think Mom'll let us keep him?"

"She already said yes. Want to help me find him?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute to get up." Her eyes closed then opened and I left.

I walked downstairs silently as to not wake any one of my friends up. Although I wanted too, I had another ten minutes until 8:30, fair playing ground.

I went into the main/movie room.

"Thunder." I whispered.

I walked around and Ella whisper-called him, joining me.

No luck, I got on my hands and knees, checking under the couch. No purring, no meowing, no noise. Well not a cat noise atleast.

I pointed to the door and Ella nodded. We walked back into the foyer-ish part of the basement.

"No luck finding him?" I asked Ella.

"Nope." She answered, more awake.

"Okay let's look in there then." I pointed to the other room, where Fang was sleeping. Or laying, I didn't know which.

She nodded and we shrugged in the door.

We walked around looking and didn't really strain to hear. What a mistake, for the moment I did, I heard him. He was curled up on Fang's chest purring happily.

"El." I whispered as quietly as possible. I pointed at them as she turned around. She made an 'aww' face at them.

She went and knelt over Fang, observing Thunder. She stroked his back and he tilted his head up. He yawned and stretched then started to stand up. He meowed.

She picked him up and took him upstairs to feed him.

I trailed upstairs behind her. She fed him and put him on the bed in her room.

"It is now 8:35." She nodded.

We ran downstairs.

"Eight-thirty!" We yelled, grabbing pillows and hitting them in the face. We weren't having much luck with Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge, Angel coming too slowly.

I went to wake up Fang. I straddled his waist and breathed in his ear.

"Fang, it's eight thirty five time to get up." I lifted my head slowly letting my hair brush his face.

"MMM." He groaned cracking one eye open. He lifted his head and then dropped it back on the pillow.

"Come on." I said bouncing on his chest slightly.

"Ughh. No." He didn't move.

"Fangggg…" I said in his ear. A devilish grin spread across my face.

"Wake up." I whispered again.

I kissed him slowly.

He kissed back. Okay he's up. I pulled back.

"Get up ya big laze." I jumped off him.

He got up. He held his arms open for me to come into his embrace. I went and sat, though I shouldn't have.

"Morning."

"Morning beautiful. Been up since six again?"

"Yep." I pecked his cheek.

I jumped up again, slightly lost my balance and heard him chuckle then went to help Ella.

"Get up! Come on you big losers! It's already safe time! Do I need to get water?"

"…" No response. At all, what the hell?

"I will now go eat ALL the BACON." They sprang up. I could eat all 5 pounds of bacon that were in my refrigerator, and they knew it.

"NOOOO!" Iggy said. Well now we're all up, and in need of trip to the doctors, my ear drum popped. I think.

"Iggy! Shut up!" Nudge yelled. I stifled a laugh, and ran upstairs. Ella had left and was now in her room, playing with Thunder.

I got out the bacon, grabbed one of those long pan sheet-like things and then turned on the stove to six. I laid out all the bacon strips. I can't cook anything. Well, except maybe ramen noodles and bacon, no not really. I can even burn cereal. Don't blame me, I thought cereal was supposed to warm, but apparently not.

I grabbed a spatula and heard Iggy bound up the stairs. I handed it to him.

"The onus is yours."

He sighed. "I guess I rather like your house." He joked.

"Uh-huh. I know you do." I said walking away. I went downstairs again, what? It's great cardio.

Gazzy was talking to Fang about something, I don't know what.

I walked in the movie room and Nudge and Angel were talking.

"…I was thinking you-know-who."

"Yeah, definitely. Can I help with her make-up since you have Ella on clothes and you're doing her hair?"

"Okay, I was going to ask you, anyways." Angel said. Damn. They knew I was here.

"Sweet! Oh! What kind of make-up does he like? I know what I want to do. Anything will look good on her she's so pretty. What do you think about smoky eyes?" She turned to me.

"Uhh… I guess… Although you know my preference."

"Ohh give it a rest." She rolled her eyes.

"I think it depends on what Ella chooses for her." Angel piped up.

"Good point."

"So wait I never got you-know-who." I said trying to imitate Nudge's voice.

"Haha, nice try. Max." They stared at me, menacingly.

"You'll find out soon; probably Saturday before your date."

"Okay." I sighed dejectedly. Lip quivering.

"MAXXX!" Nudge whined.

"Huh?" I said upset.

"You know you can't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry, what am I doing?" I tried to sound depressed.

"You are trying to make me feel bad, and although I know you're faking it, it's challenging not to tell you."

"Oh." I sniffled. I feel like laughing

"Nope. I will be strong! I will survive! Hey hey!" She sang. Dear god.

I bolted. Angel laughed, stupid best friends. I faintly heard "Good one" but wasn't too sure.

"Fang! Gazzy! Angel and Nudge are being mean to me!" I whined loudly.

"Shut up ya nugget!" Angel yelled.

I went and sat next to them to talk. We talked about Thunder, school starting again, then random stuff. 'Twas to be expected.

~Ella's Point of view

This sleepover was lame, it wasn't nearly as fun since we all broke off into little groups. It was only really fun for me 'cause… well you know why.

I'm a relationship wrecker, but only of my own. I'm basically ruining my budding romance with Iggy by saying we can't label ourselves as dating until two weeks after the break up. It keeps me and him from looking like ho's.

Also we got a little cat. He's so cute, it's shocking. Get it? Thunder? And lightning? Laugh, it'll make me feel better.

Anyways… Oh! That's right. I graduate this spring and I'm taking him to college. I think everyone is going to ECU or William & Mary. Wherever we get in. I'm thinking of sharing a dorm with Nudge and Angel and Max. Wait not a dorm I mean an apartment. It's too early. Speaking of, I need to apply. Since everyone's still here we should.

I got off my bed where I had been absent-mindedly been stroking Thunder. I printed out seven applications to William & Mary and seven for ECU. Man they were thick, what a waste of paper.

"Guys! I printed out applications for ECU and William & Mary!"

"Why?" Iggy groaned.

"So we can go to college, come on guys." I yelled.

"It's a great idea, Ella. We haven't started yet." Angel said, speaking for her and Gazzy.

"Let's go!" Nudge yelled. She tried to jump up but slipped and fell and we laughed. She laughed too, and she's fine. Don't worry.

I dropped them on the kitchen table and got some pens. Everyone else lazed in. Geez… I hope they aren't this way all through senior year.

I didn't know what I wanted to major in. I'm thinking design, clothing of course. I also need math and some kind of public class.

Eww applications suck. You know what else sucks? Tuition. I don't have that much money! I need some scholarships. I also need a job… I should work retail, I'm a people person. I could also start selling some of my creations. I like to paint, make jewelry, write, uhh everything creative. But, I'm not a very good singer. I taught myself how to play a little piano.

"This is boring." Gazzy whined.

"Yeah it is. Let's talk and listen to music." Nudge agreed.

"I'll get my IPod and IHome." Max said.

"How are the applications coming?" My mom walked in with groceries in hand. When-? Oh never mind.

"Great! Need help with the groceries?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy? Will you help me?"

"Sure." They slowly got up.

"If you're going to live here you have to carry your weight boys."

Living here? Well she has a point they are here a lot.

"Mom, don't break the Iggy though! Nothing too heavy! Maybe a loaf of bread to start off with." Max joked.

"Come help with the groceries. Aren't you a boy,too, Max?" He shot back.

"Stop. Boys, groceries. Max, apps. Now." Mom intervened. Wow. I have slow friends.

I looked back down to my application. Dorm, dorm specified, assisted living, other. I checked other. We bought a small house there for next year. We had some current college seniors in there now. They move out, we move in… ahh. Fang's family bought the ECU house.

I specified residency, got one of the paid bills, stapled it on and wrote the address. I flipped the page. Credentials… Nevermind.

The boys came back in and sat down with us.

"Thank you guys." Mom called from the kitchen part of the kitchen.

I just wanted to say that. I copied my transcripts and placed them in the envelope. Okay, I listed some volunteer work. Animal shelter, vet clinic, charity dinners (I waited at them), and lifeguarding. I love the good feeling you get! Speaking of!

"Guys! Are we still going to plan that dinner?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm in. I'll cook." Iggy said.

"I guess if he's in I'm in." Gazzy said.

"Sure." Max nodded.

"Definitely." Angel smiled.

"OMG! Yes, I am soo in. I can't wait. I have to dress all the waitress and waiters. Iggy has to prepare the menu, Ella has to book a place, Angel has to get the chairs and stuff, Max has to pick a charity, Dr. M has to spread the word, and Fang has to make the invites, we have to find more help, we need money to pay for the stuff..." Nudge said gasping for breath.

"Okay, everyone is in!" I said happily.

"Hey guys, it's four o'clock. I gottah go. See ya!" I ggy got up.

"Yeah bye guys." Angel and Gazzy got up.

Fang stood and gave Max a hug, then he came over and gave me one. Wow! Fang hugging? It's a miracle.

"Bye Nudge! Call me later!" I yelled.

"Okay! Bye Ella!" She skipped out of my house.

Max and I put away our apps and I went to my room. I read a seventeen article and got out my calendar.

Hmm… I could have the dinner Saturday, September 24th. That's in a month and four weeks. That was more than enough time.

Sorry, you can expect an update tomorrow or Wednesday or Thursday!

I love you and apologize,

Ace:)


	8. Chapter 8

The response from last chapter was really awesome thanks guys! :) I got up at 6, found out it {school} was cancelled and came down to write some new chapters… I'm hungry. (It's 6:24)

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

I had gone in to my room in search of a nap, but instead found myself replaying the whole night in my head. It upset me that I had told Fang like that. My emotional boundaries had broken; the walls came crashing down. But it was scary that he just agreed, almost as if… he had known this himself and I had no need to say anything.

He hadn't known that I felt the same way, did he? I shuddered. Scary, scary thoughts.

Wow. I feel ominous.

Change! I got on facebook. What's new? What's on your mind? Are you attending? I think facebook has a crush on me, it's asking me all these questions. I was creeping on Fang's profile…

I wrote some song lyrics and some random inside jokes. Then I poked him. And proceeded to log off before someone just HAD to send me a message.

Oh, it was Ella.

"come in my room now!" it read.

I logged off and went in to her room.

"El?" I knocked before opening the door.

"Get in here!" She yelled back.

I went and sat down on her bed.

"Is today Sunday?" I asked her.

"Yes. Okay, I have decided September 24th is when we will have the dinner. Please tell Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy. I'll tell the girls. So get to work with whatever you're supposed to do." She waved, flustered.

"Ohkayy." I said leaving. She's under a lot of pressure. I don't know why quite yet though. She's barely even started doing stuff, ohhh that must be why. Blonde moment, sorry.

I like fragments. I think they pace the story and induce tone. Of course most English teachers don't approve but I could care less about them.

I want to write a story. Hmmm. It shall be about a human girl that's really dependant on her gay fairy supposedly vampire boyfriend. And it shall be very stupid and degrading to women. Oops! That's already been done. Sorry, Edward and Bella.

Instead I wrote about kids, with wings. Of course I based the characters off of my best friends. Even Ella had wings.

These kids were on the run. They were being chased by cleaners! No! Erasers! Hahah! I am a genius. I couldn't voice it right. I tore it out and put it in the notebooks pocket.

Instead I wrote about what I listened to. It was a screen play, basically. I was listening to some instrumental.

It sounded to me like a spy, running through the streets, chased by assailants. They had guns and were trying to shoot him, but he dodged and ducked and flipped around the bullets. Soon they started fist fighting and the fight was four against one. He incapacitated them and ran into an ally. He entered through the back door of a club. He straightened his tie, looking for a waitress in one of their little black dresses.

He spotted one and the pretty blonde/brown haired girl handed him a glass. She smiled her and half nodded down. It was mistaken by others as a flirtatious gesture. In reality, she was his assigned contact and the signal meant basement.

He downed the champagne and kept the small silver capsule at the bottom in his mouth. He casually walked to the bathroom. There he opened the door and read the capsule.

"Stall 3. **mando in diligo." (latin for entrust In love)**

He gingerly opened the door and scanned his iris.

That's where I left off. I should call Fang and the guys.

I called Fang.

"Hey Fang. Mark September 24th on your calendar as charity dinner night, the Ella has spoken." I laughed. Ahh…survivor. I could so live through that.

"Okay." Fang answered.

"So I was wondering, do you know who Angel wants me to go on a date with?" I walked into my closet. It would muffle the noise.

"No. I hope I find out."

"I guess you will soon enough. She's setting it up tomorrow. I still don't know. What if it's someone repulsive? Like Dylan or Sam…" I shuddered. I also made a gagging noise since fang couldn't see the shudder.

"Hope not." He said. He sounded rather angry. I sank to the closet floor.

"Yeah. Me too. What if it was you? I would laugh. Oh the irony of it. I'm smiling, just so you know." I smiled.

"That would be fine by me." He answered.

"Have you checked your Facebook in a while? You should." I conversated.

"Why? What did you do?" He sounded suspicious.

"Ohh, nothing." I said casually and quickly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Like legit." I answered. (AN: I had to put that in their in mockery of a friend. I'm such a nice friend.)

"Okay…" He sounded suspicious.

"So Fang… I'm bored." I said.

"Me too."

" I want to see you. Meet me on the trampoline at ten? I know it's a little late, but…" I trailed off.

"Sure, Max. See you then. I hafta eat now." He said.

"Bye." I hung up.

Next is Iggy.

"Hey Igs… Uhh, Ella has decided on September 24th for the dinner. So lemme know when or if you get this. Bye friend." I left him a voicemail.

And now Gazzy.

"Gazzy, mannnn! What's up?" I greeted.

"Oh hey Max. Not much what about you?"

"Chillin' like a villain. SO Ella decided on the 24th for the dinner. I guess you should write that down.

After I hung up, right on cue, mom called me to dinner. What uncanny timing.

"Impeccable timing mom. I had just gotten off the phone. What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Well, onion and garlic puree over salmon and salad with blue cheese dressing." Eww, my breath will smell bad for Fang.

"Really?" I semi whined.

"I thought you weren't picky?" My mom asked.

"I'm not it's just…I don't really want it tonight. That's all." I tried to sound disappointed.

"I'm kidding, Max. It's pizza night." My mom said laughing.

Oh yeah… I thought that was Friday though! It's Sunday!

"Oh thank the lord. My stomach is a little upset and pizza is an easy food." I tried to cover up.

My mom looked at me with a discerning eye.

"Yeesh, Max. Whatever…" My mom spaced. She sounded really suspicious.

When Ella came down, we dug in. I ate three slices to play the whole stomach thing up. I'd have to sneak down after my time with Fang.

I excused myself using the stomach excuse again. I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash, flossed and waterpikked. I had gotten all the food out of my teeth. I had three hours left. I put my hair into long French-braid. I thought it looked pretty.

I worked on my screenplay a little bit and it was nine o'clock when I "went to bed". I laid there envisioning what could happen with Fang.

I scaled my house and quietly went to the trampoline. Fang was waiting, but Lissa was there. He was talking to her, interested.

I went out and Fang immediately hugged me and started kissing me. It turned into a heated make-out session when my mom walked outside.

Then the same thing happened when Iggy popped over.

The next one, Fang didn't even show and I received a text saying "I lied. I hate you. Bye". I cried.

Ella had told Iggy to meet her at nine thirty and I walked in on them having sex. Gross.

I opened my eyes. This was weird. It probably wouldn't even happen.

Max, I thought, you are freaking yourself out. Fang will show up and you'll talk and hold hands while laying on Fang's chest staring up at the stars. Then after an hour or two, he'll kiss you sweetly and give me a present and say goodnight…

It was only 9:45 when I snapped out of it. I took my mind off of it by listening to music.

Approx. 3 songs later I heard a pebble or two hit my window.

I got up in my shorts and t-shirt. I grabbed my Adidas jacket and scaled the wall. I had on the dark blue with white stripes and gym shorts and knee socks from Target. My hair was in a high ponytail. I felt like I had just been at a soccer game…

"Hi Fang" I smiled at him.

"Hey Max." he said taking my hand. We went and got on the trampoline and laid head to head. It looked like the hands of a clock at six and twelve where they meet at the middle was where our heads where, yeah. I felt slow.

We stared up at the stars and Fang told me his philosophical view of the world. I told him mine. As I lay staring up at the sky, I saw a shooting star, and I wished for the only thing that could make this a better day. I can't tell you though because then it won't come true. When we started to get tired I got up.

"Good night Fang." I said hugging him.

"Night Max." He whispered in my ear, then he kissed me tenderly. It was brief, but emotion packed.

We went our separate ways and as I went to bed, it felt so surreal. Just like a dream.

Nudge P.O.V.

I think wildly to myself. Especially when I'm angry. But I'm not angry, nope. I'm LIVID.

After thinking about how I liked Iggy and Ella stole him away after me waiting for a month of hm dating Tess was sooo annoying.

Then I figured, y'know I'm glad Ella is happy. But the fact she's trying to hide it from me! Un-be-lievable! Those subtle little smiles we had when filling out college apps… That little wink, the normally unnoticeable inches closer, the lame-ass excuses…

Y'know I have a plan.

I called Max. It was about ten-thirty. She didn't answer. I guess she's off with Fang… It's so obvious that they like each other. I know something happened this weekend.

Whether it's because of that ridiculously stupid thing they did, or the extra time that nobody else bothered to notice.

Sometimes I just… notice things.

I have no control over it. It just happens. I'm going to listen to some T.I. Sometimes that helps.

Oh yeah and we still have to set up Max and Fang.

So! Anybody know what Max wished for? It was kind of obvious.

Okay, well. Next chapter done! I'll update soon. Does anyone read this? Or enjoy this? I have no clue and I want to start new stories so I might just make a quick ending? Any protests?

Ace:)


	9. lame, halfa job finale

High school flew by. It rocked! Everyone was jealous of me, and we had some great times.

I finally got my captains license.

I'm attending Mary Washington University. I'm going to be a mid-wife.

I love children.

Fang is taking an apprentice ship for a mechanic. We've pretty much started a life together.

I think after graduation he might propose. It's the burning question.

Every weekend we all go to the boat and bring tons of snacks. Then we sail out to the middle of the river and sit for hours.

We would swim, but there a lot of jellyfish and things in the Potomac.

~Now it's June~

I smiled as I grabbed the diploma. I walked off stage and went to find my mom crying. All my friends were yelling and cheering. Everyone was there, but Fang.

I frowned searching the crowd for him. Ella unzipped the gown and I was just in my little black dress. My hair had been pinned back fancily in honor of the celebration.

People congratulated me and gave me hugs.

Everyone gave me a hug and then the person I wanted to see most walked over to me.

He pulled me away from the crowd, Ella and Iggy, and Nudge, and Angel watching from the side. Gazzy was a little sidetracked with his girlfriend Sera.

"I love you Max." Fang reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box.

He got down on one knee and proposed.

I cried. For the first time in ever.

"yes!" I blubbered.

I kissed him and everybody cheered.

Nudge and Ella were the most excited. They got to start planning the thing, why they wanted to was beyond me.

That night Fang and I left and went to the boat.

We got some tea lights and threw a party.

Everyone came and we had the best night of our lives.

I thought I couldn't get any happier until after everyone left.

Fang made me the happiest girl in the world. (If you catch my drift ;)

With a wedding in a few months… I hoped we would have a family of our own.

My own kid… I hate feeling like I'm a grown up.

Can't I be a kid again?

The end.

Ace


End file.
